leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nautilus/@comment-94.71.233.83-20120610105946/@comment-82.9.229.204-20120610172210
Runes: reds:attackspeed, Yellows: amr or attackspeed, blues: mr per lvl or 6 mana regen/5 with 3 mana regen per lvl (attack speed is a must for nautilus as it help with just jungle clearing so th red runes have to be atk speed, amr yellow help with th surviveability though ojut th game but i can go with atk speed to make naut a faster jungler, the game goose with blu mrperlvl help late game vs fed ap carrys but mana regen hlep keep us his mana alllowing him to gank more) Masteries: 9/21/0 but 0/21/9 is also viable Summoner Spells: Smight and Flash or Exhuast (flash wil allows ofr a grat offensive nad devfensive spell but also consudier Exhuast as it will allow a succesful gank by giving Nautilus a 5th cc to his arsinal so the emermy will not be able to escape so easly ...if at all and besides nautilus already has his Q and E to hel pwith escaping) Skillorder: levels 1 to 6 W,E,W,Q,W,R. after that max max w then E take ponit in R at lvl 11 and 16, the reasoni behind this skill order is his w allow naut to survive in th jungle beacuse he has not sutain and the sheild helps in that sense of keeping him heathy both in th jungle and when he ganks Starting items: cloth amr and 5 hp pots or regroth pendent nad 1 hp pot (if u plain to go for th gold per5 rout of philosophers stone and heart of gold) The Jungle standard jungle paths for Nautulius are as follows : Path 1 (power leveling): wolves -> blue (with a pull) -> warths -> wolves -> red -> warths -> double golems -> base (buy 2 wards one for enery red and blue camps) -> gank (this path allow faster leveling). Path 2 (counter jungle): wolves -> blue (with a pull) -> enermy red (leaving 1 mini lizzard) -> wovles -> red -> wraths -> red -> double golems -> base (buying 2 wards) -> gank (this seconds path is a gd way to kepe th enermy jungler behind in levels nad gold btu it is not advise to go on this jungle path is the enermy jungler has a faster jungle speed then nautlis sush as lee sin/mundo/shivana/ skarner ect.) nautilus has a morderate to low jungle speed (due to his low attack nad move speed), he is best picked when one or more of your lane have some kind of cc(such as nunu/ash/lulu/anivia ect.) or the enemy jungler has a slow jungle speed such as amumu/fiddlestick or if they enermy has Seguani as naut is gd amtch i term of cc he bring for her Builds: core build: Wriggels lanturn, Merc treads (for ap or cc heavy enermy teams)/Ninja tabi (for ad heavy teams or their ad carry is getting fed alot),Rod of ages, Frozen Heart, Ageies of th leagon., the for for situatinal iteam such as warmorgs (a ton more hp makeing ur even more of a tank), frozen mallet or rylias crystal septer (for alot of ap/adand even more cc ap works better of naut beacuse he will not be auto attacking alot), locket of the iron solori (if u boought heart of gold after tier 2 boots, th locket also has a nice sheild which is good for the late game, the hp and mana regen aura is nice for ur team to :D)/Randuens omen (for th attack speed and slow debuff). last item is genrally a gurdien angle but if ut team is waay ahead of th other then go for a rabadond's deathcap (for th ap boot makeing ur abilty sheild more and go way more dmg) Tips and tricks: his Q is used for iniciating but also use it to escpe but using it of range of turrain (this in clues turrets and inhibiters but not palyer made turrain suhc as trundle's pillar or avinia's wall), his q can also he use to steal baron fand dargon ( if it has not been moved) from over th wall. When inciatating use his standard combo or Q then E then autoattack then w then if needed R use his R on th carry beacuse of th kknockup it can allowo you to team kil both of th enery ap and ad carrys as Nauts ulty can change a loseing team fight if used correctly. in short Nautulus is a gd jungle but he is a but slow in jungle speed with out th correct runes/masteries nad his gank are a bit wonky can and go wrong quickly if he dose not land his Q when ganking and he can be counter jungled easly due ot hiis jungle speed but Nautilus is a geat addition to anyteam. i hope ive been helpfull :)